The Betrayed Empress (Book II of The Strategist Empress)
by Cordelia Michaelis
Summary: When you thought that everything was the way you want it to be, the life that you are happy with suddenly comes crashing down on you. Betrayed, that's what I felt. I was betrayed by the person whom I loved, I was betrayed by the person I trusted and I was betrayed with the false promises. This is a part of my story where I dealt with my demons and struggled to live a normal life.
1. Prologue

**_The Betrayed Empress_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

When you thought that everything was the way you want it to be, the life that you are happy with suddenly comes crashing down on you. _**Betrayed**_ , that's what I felt. I was betrayed by the person whom I loved, I was betrayed by the person I trusted and I was betrayed with the false promises. It killed me to see someone, whom I placed my trust on, easily crush it in their hand and throw it away. I never knew that they were capable of being so heartless, so self-centered and so uncaring. It hurts knowing that the person meant for you was the same person who'd bring you pain and sorrow.

I was that girl who had the courage to face her problems and challenges head on and I am that girl who runs away from her problems when my trust was betrayed by the person that I had least expected.

This is my story, a part of my life where I became weak yet learned to become strong again. A part where I was shattered, a part where I was betrayed yet I learned to rise from my downfall. This is where I learned to let go of things that hurts me and this is the story of how I became me but wiser and more mature than the girl I used to be.

* * *

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Betrayed Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2017 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**


	2. Chapter 1 - For Better or For Worse

**This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 **The Betrayed Empress. Copyright © 2017 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

 **Author's Note: If you don't want to read a little bit of lemon here, please skip the ones with ******************Mature Content****************** in it. But otherwise, Enjoy! ;)**

 **Read Author's Note at the end for an announcement. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – For Better or For Worse**_

I was staring hard at the announcement board for the new school year homeroom assignments and frowned when I saw that I was placed in a different class than my cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya. I fixed my bag's strap on my shoulder while I sighed and turned towards my homeroom class. As I approached the door to my classroom, I fixed my glasses that I was prescribed to use as my eyes continued to heal from the damage that I've done to it during the Winter Cup last year. I slid the door open and entered the class with rowdy students, some yelled across the room and some were quietly talking among each other. I rolled my eyes as I went directly at the last window seat at the back and placed my book bag on top of the desk before sitting down on the chair, looking out the window and ignored the looks that I was getting from my new classmates.

I took out my phone and send a quick message to Kuroko to meet each other after the opening ceremony and I refused to give a speech as an opening remark. Our homeroom teacher had peaked in our class before he rounded us all up and made us stand in two lines and called out our names in order. As soon as he was satisfied, he ushered us to the covered gym where the school's opening ceremony was held. We filed in and I immediately saw my cousin and Kagami standing side by side with Chiaki, happily talking to each other while I sulked and glared at those people who tried to include me in their conversation. I rolled my eyes at them as they tried to impress me with their stories, hope in their eyes that I'll give those privileges that our sports branches had established. I smirked before fixing my blue hair behind me and focused my gaze at the stage where the assembly had started.

* * *

I was blankly staring at the podium where our principal was talking about the school's regulations and all formalities in the campus. I wasn't paying attention to the ceremony and I was snapped out of my thoughts when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder, making me glare at the person but my gaze softened when I only saw that it was my younger brother. Jirou had enrolled in Seirin for his high school year and it was easier for me to manage the team in my absence as he temporarily took my spot as manager as I was healing.

I grinned at him and grabbed him by his neck and locked him in a choke hold while my classmates looked at me with terrified expressions as I strangled my own brother. " **How many times do I have to tell you that your hand is heavy, little brother?** " I said in English as he continued to beg for his freedom.

" **I'm sorry, Sis**." He replied back as he caught his breath when I freed him from my hold. "I was wondering why you were spacing out when the assembly had ended."

I gave him a small sigh and shake my head. "You are forgetting today's date then, little brother. It has been a while since we visited her."

His eyes widen with shock and he hit his own forehead with a loud smack and gave me an apologetic and sad look. "I've been away from home for far too long."

"It is okay, Jirou." I only shook my head and tilted it to the side after staring at him. "Let's just get to our rooms after this assembly is done."

He nodded and approached Daisuke, Aomine's younger twin, and talked with each other while I approached Kagami, Kuroko and Chiaki. "You guys seem very happy with the arrangements with the homeroom assignments." I mumbled and crossed my arms on my chest, glaring at my new classmates with dislike.

"Ease up, Yuki." Kagami guffawed as he stared at me. My eyes snapped towards the red head Power Forward and coldly glared at him. "Shut it, Bakagami." I icily retorted, making him squirm under my icy gaze. I rolled my eyes after a few minutes of glaring at the tall male and sighed. "You are lucky that you are placed in the same class as Chiaki and Tetsu."

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at me with an apologetic smile on his face before he messed my hair up, making me low-key pout and glare at him. "Sorry, Yuki." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him for the nth time ever since I met the basketball idiot. "Tell Riko and the others that I'm still not allowed to be in the courts. Apparently, my eye still need "healing" even when I know that I am fine just sitting down on the bench as I watch you idiots run around, chasing the ball and scoring points." I grumbled as Kuroko softly pats my head and gave me a reprimanding look that I blankly stared back. "Yuki-chan. Complete and no stress rest is what the doctor said. You'll survive without being in the comfort of the courts for a little while. You don't want me to tell Uncle and your brothers about you being in court."

"Screw you, Tetsu. Why do you need to be so mature about what's good for me?" My voice laced with disappointment and whined as I grimaced at the mirror image of myself only as the opposite sex. I sighed and shook my head at him before turning to look at the orange haired female as she giggled towards my behavior. "I'll temporary take good care of the boys in your absence, Yuki-chan. Rest and when the doctor gives the ok sign, come right back to us. Okay?" She compromised, knowing how uncomfortable it is for me to miss out on watching over the basketball club's activities.

I deeply sighed and relaxed my shoulders as I replied, "Fine. I'll give Jirou instructions and the training routine that I formulated after the Winter Cup season." I glanced at the two males and gave them an evil eye as I continued. "Be prepared to work your bones to the ground, Tetsu, Kagami. I'll expect no mercy when it comes to training."

The two basketball players shivered at the menacing tone in my voice and shakily nodded their head. "Hai!"

The fear in their voice brought a small smirk on my face and a chuckle that eventually ended our small reunion and went our separate ways, me in my new depressing class while the three went together back to their class.

As expected, there was nothing special that happened during class hours and I had met up with my brother during lunch time and handed him the training notes to pass on to Riko during practice. I sauntered back to my homeroom and sat down on my seat as the day came to an end. I was restless but since I was forbidden to visit the gym to just watch them. I pouted but decided to be stubborn and went to the gym's entrance and painfully waited across the doors as I sat down on the cemented part of a flower box. I checked my wrist watch and looked at the time before I sighed. _It will take a while before practice ends_. I thought as I closed my eyes and my consciousness faded…

I became awake when I heard a startled scream in front of me and the familiar hands of my brother softly shook my shoulder to help me wake up from my unexpected slumber. I grumbled and lifted my glasses up as I rubbed my eyes before blinking the sleep away and my eyes adjusted to the soft glow of the sunset. I said nothing and yawned before my brother hauled me up and had Kagami place me on his back as he carried my tired body, his other hand gripped the back of my knees as he leaned forward, making sure that I wouldn't fall off while he gave Kuroko our bags. He waved to the others and the three of us went our way to the new apartment that I had bought to accommodate the three of us with extra guest bedrooms in case unexpected guests come over.

The reason for the change of apartments was due to my brother and father, mostly the latter's request that my brother stay with me rather than getting him a separate place to stay. I researched a few apartments that was near our school and found one that has a larger interior and that is was good for a six person family and immediately bought it before refurbishing one of the adjacent rooms into a personal study as well as a mini library. The new apartment had neutral colors when I purchased it, the living room had white walls and mahogany flooring, the kitchen area had a cream to off white color as the wall's base color while the cabinets contrast the walls with its dark brown wood colors.

The rooms were painted to our specific colors, I own the cyan blue and white room while Kuroko gets a light blue room and Jirou has the purple and black room, before we moved in and left the other rooms in neutral colors. There are two adjacent bathrooms in the apartment, one is in mine and the other is in a guest bedroom, and one bathroom that everyone can share and that is near the kitchen area. The living room had a view of the balcony and the neighborhood due to the wall to floor windows that was softly being covered by gray but thick curtains. There were still boxes that were littered around the room since we didn't get to finish unpacking our things the previous weekend.

Despite my inability to open my eyes as I slept on my brother's back, I heard someone open the door and held it as my brother passed the threshold. A sudden shift brought me out of my fatigued state and I softly grumbled before another door opened and a soft material hit my side as my brother had dumped me on my bed. Instead of waking up, I kicked off my shoes and snuggled on top of my blanket and sighed in content as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I gingerly tried to stretch from my supine position but something was preventing me from doing so. The keyword there is _Tried_. I grumbled and softly yawned as I blinked the sleep away from my eyes which made me double take at what I saw in front of me and it was a male, a tanned male that closely resembled a very tired basketball idiot called Aomine Daiki, who was snuggled close to me. _I should have felt the bed dip down as he slipped beside me. I mused. I must have been too exhausted to notice._

Yet I shrugged it off and slowly but with enough force, I pushed the male's arm off my body and accidentally had shoved him off the bed when my intent was to get enough space for me to crawl off. It took a lot of willpower to stop myself from laughing as he squealed in a not so manly voice.

"Daiki, I'm so _sorry_ but you scream like a girl." As soon as I said those words, an intimidating shadow loomed over my small frame and I couldn't help but look up to see a pair of blazing navy blue eyes that held a wicked glint in them. Aomine's arms had sneakily caged me in between him and the headboard while I was laughing to myself and had let my guard down. He slowly stalked towards me, effectively making my body shiver in delight with his closeness. He made a small growl as he replied, "So Yuki… you think this is funny, huh?" His deep voice sent another round of shivers that sent my body in a tense state yet being a stubborn woman that I am, I didn't give him the satisfaction that he has control of my body and gave him my best 'Do-not-test-me' glare for what he is about to do to me.

He smirked as he saw the sudden change in my already tense stance and had caught me off guard by slipping his hand on my neck, my only weakness and I squealed as the familiar tingling sensation of being tickled on that part was felt, and he grabbed the opportunity to kiss me. It was an earth-shattering kiss that left me breathless as he gained total dominance over me. When we finished, we were panting as I felt him gently placed his forehead to mine and I opened my eyes to glare at the man before me, who was smirking at his victory. _He will be the death of me, I swear._ I thought and frowned at him before rolling my eyes and pushed him again and hastily made my escape to my shower, grabbing a few clothes that I will have to change into since I knew how my boyfriend is too lazy to move back to the guest bedroom where I typically assigned for him whenever he stays in the apartment.

I rapidly did my necessities and slipped on my undergarments while pondering on the outfit that I had grabbed, it was a white t-shirt that clearly once belonged to a certain tan male and a black high-waist shorts that shows off a lot of skin and that makes it look like I have long legs before I swiftly changed into them. I took a dry towel and started to dry my hair while I padded barefoot out of my room to my living room, ignoring the male who was still softly snoring on my bed. I sighed and gently placed the towel on my shoulders as I stretched and turned on the kettle to heat some water before starting on making our breakfast.

I yawned again and mechanically worked on our breakfast that consisted of eggs, fried fish, and the kettle whistled, I turned the stove off and removed the kettle from the stove, transferring it to the countertop. After setting the table and placed the food on top, I grabbed a mug and placed tablespoons of coffee, poured the hot water from the kettle to my mug and mixed until the sweet aroma of coffee lingers in the air and visibly relaxed myself from the scent. I sighed and took a tentative sip of the coffee before I made my way to my bedroom again to wake up Aomine and was greeted by a sight that his fangirls would die for.

His tanned back was toward me and I shamelessly watched as he stretched, making his muscles ripple deliciously and I had the sudden urge to just run my hands all over him, feeling the hardness of his body. I leaned my body against the door frame and took another sip as he groggily yawned, making me chuckle at how obvious it is that he wants to stay in bed.

"Good Morning, Daiki." I said in a gentle and soft tone as I approached the bed, raising an eyebrow as he opened one eye to look at me before giving me his trademark smirk.

His morning voice sent shivers across my back as he replied, "Yuki. What's so good in the morning anyway?" He groaned as he sat up, the covers falling down on to his lap as he yawned again. I sighed and placed my cup down on my table before I leaned down and kissed his cheek before ruffling his hair, chuckling as I ducked away from his hold.

"No idea why mornings are good but I did have a very entertaining morning, Daiki." I slightly blushed as my brain decided to show me Aomine's back and shook my head, taking the cup with me and added, "Breakfast is ready. I'll go wake up Tetsu and my brother."

I only heard a faint groan and a shuffle before tanned arms wrapped themselves around me and a faint tickling sensation on my neck indicate that Aomine was snuggling on my neck as he usually does when he stays over at my apartment. "Daiki, let me go. I need to wake those two up."

He mumbled before taking my cup from me, drank half of the contents and placed the mug on my dresser before turning me around his arms to face him. Before I could say anything, his soft lips had caught my surprised ones and gave me a kiss that made my knees weak. I clutched on to his arms as I reciprocated before my hands travelled up to his shoulders and behind his neck where he had deepened the kiss. His hands slowly gripped my hips before he released me from that earth-shattering kiss. "You belong to me, Yuki. Remember that." He said in a dark tone that made me shiver in delight but I instantly rolled my eyes at him.

"Daiki, stop being so territorial." I replied before shrugging off his hold. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the mug on my way out and left a frustrated male behind to do whatever he needs to do as I woke the other two inhabitants in the apartment. Kuroko was wide awake, trying to tame his bed hair before I made him get in the shower and Jirou was still asleep even after I shrugged him. I sighed and got an air horn from his secret drawer of pranks and pressed down on the button, releasing an annoying screeching sound that fumbled him awake.

I head out of my brother's room and went back to the kitchen to make everyone a cup of drinks that they preferred to take in the mornings. A few curse words about having short height and a few bruises on my knee caps later, I finished making everyone their drinks, A cup of black coffee for Aomine, Warm Vanilla drink for Kuroko and a cup of freshly brewed tea for Jirou whilst I got another mug of coffee as the three men slowly emerged from their rooms, Aomine coming from mine instead and that gave the tanned male a long glare from my younger brother before they sat down and ate their breakfast.

As they were eating, I quietly slipped out from the room and went back to my room to change into my uniform and brushed my hair into a high ponytail. I pulled my socks onto my feet and grabbed my bag from the floor before I went to the living room to wait for the men to finish up. I was quietly sitting down on the couch when I smelt the musky scent of pure Aomine beside me and that had prompted me look up, blushing from the intensity of his stare. Over the past months, we had gotten to know each other better and to say that whenever we were alone, things got heated pretty fast and my icy attitude was completely doused whenever we were together and I became that type of girl to become too lovey-dovey with the man that she loves.

I snapped out from my daze as we all left the apartment and as usual, Kuroko and Jirou were ahead of us while we lagged behind, our hands joined together as we walked towards Seirin which was only a few blocks away from the apartment. After the injury and hospital scares that I gave him, Aomine refused to let me out of his sight and had come to take me home or walk me to school. It was a quiet walk and when we got to Seirin's gates, I stopped in front of my boyfriend and gave him a kiss, promising him that he can pick me up after. He grunted but gave me a smirk as he backed away and went on his way towards Touou, where I had secretly messaged Momoi that he's heading towards their school.

Yet I had this nagging feeling that something big was about to happen, not just between Aomine and I but with the rest of our friends as well. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes as I concentrated on becoming calm and rational before I entered the school premises where Kuroko and Jirou had waited for me, the blue haired male looked at me, worried and the dark haired male looked in concern. I gave them a tender smile before pushing the nagging thoughts behind my head as I tackled the day in my usual personality and attitude.

* * *

I gingerly stretched my legs as I had sat down the entire basketball practice as I watched from the sidelines, itching to play yet with a stern look and a threat made me think otherwise. The nagging feeling was back but I forced it down and ignored it before grabbing my bag from the bench and waved to my brother and cousin that I'll be going ahead from them, knowing full well that my boyfriend, Aomine Daiki was impatiently waiting for me at the front gates of Seirin High.

I had left a text for my brother and Kuroko that I will be staying over at Aomine's place for the night and since it was a holiday the next day, I decided to surprise my boyfriend on our anniversary and chuckled to myself as I planned my surprise while walking to the dark-skinned male that was leaning on the wall beside the gate. I knew how much Aomine had wanted me to stay over at his place but there was no perfect time to do so, with all the school work and some business related work, it was a hectic schedule and I welcomed the very much needed break of that holiday.

As soon as I emerged from the gates, his head snapped to my direction and his dark eyes had locked on to me with such intensity of a panther hunting his prey, in this case, I was the prey. I blushed and glared back but melted slightly as he tugged me in his arms, making me inhale his musky scent that I loved and became familiar with for the past year. He smirked at me before he dipped his head low enough for me to kiss him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his apartment. There were no words between us but the tension, the desire to be with each other told us that we would be having a very eventful evening, where I would end up sore in the morning. Making out with Aomine does that to you and that wasn't even near the home base.

Our hurried steps took us directly to the train station where he gently cornered me near the door and faced towards me, protecting me by placing his arm around my waist while his other arm held on to the rail as we travelled in a crowded train, no surprise there that it was the rush hour. His eyes lazily looked everywhere as I looked outside the glass pane and saw the scenery change as we nearly reached our destination.

As soon as the train stopped, he gently but tightly grabbed my hand and we exited the train and headed towards his apartment that was a few blocks from the station. I smiled as I took in my surroundings, the familiar streets that I had come to remember even way back to middle school where I had met him. By the time we had reached his apartment, I was in a small ball of nerves as I bite my lip in anticipation. He had already dropped his keys on the table near the doorway and as soon as I had entered, he grabbed me by the waist and had slammed the door behind me.

 ********************Mature Content********************

He was aggressive as he bent down and roughly grabbed me by the waist, claiming my lips with his urgent ones, kissing me with passion that made my knees weak every time. He had gently yet forcefully lifted me off my feet and had slightly yet roughly pinned me on the wall as we continued to kiss, panting hard as our hands roamed around the other's body, a gesture of a desperate need to feel every inch of skin. His rough hands roamed my body, heightening my senses as he softly trailed his lips down my neck, exploring a territory that he had previously claimed and found the sweet spot that had me begging in his arms, melting my cold personality into someone unrecognizable to myself, into someone who had willingly gave in to her emotions that can be read easily.

He peeled me off the wall and carried me as I wrapped my legs around him and had slipped my arms around his shoulders to hold as a support and to press my body against his, already feeling the excitement below me and continued to torture me as he agonizingly pleasured my body with his slow and teasing moves, slowly grinding his member on my throbbing core before his hands slipped from my roaming my body to gripping my ass, giving me slight burst of pleasure from the small pain from groping but that didn't stop him as he threw me down gently on the sofa and began his assault on my body. His lips claimed every inch of my body, his hands expertly opened the buttons of my uniform, revealing my bra-clad chest before he took a good look of my nearly exposed chest, making me self-conscious of his intense gaze.

I tried to cover my chest but he was faster, he had pinned both of my arms above me as he hungrily gazed at me. I was blushing badly as he continued to gaze my body before he shifted his hold over my arms in one hand while his other hand had freed my breasts from my bra, his gaze darkens as he growled in approval before he released my hands to attack my breasts to his delight. I bit my lip as he hit a sensitive spot, teasing the other breast as he sucked on the other, sending pleasurable waves throughout my body and making me arch my back, pushing them into him more before my hands found his hair and tugged it harshly, bringing his face towards me and kissed him in a needy yet deep way that turned him on even more.

He growled again before he scooped me in his arms and hurriedly trapped ourselves inside his room. The only sounds coming from the room was the shuffling of our clothes and our heavy breathing as the desire to feel each other in an intimate way grew. Before I knew it, we were already naked and I was shamelessly staring at the glorious body before me and gulped as I stared at his erection. _H-how will that fit me?!_ I thought before I focused my gaze into his intense ones, ignoring his triumphant smirk as he stared at me that was under him.

He already had placed a condom on while he had slipped a finger in my wet core, pumping slowly but deeply, making me moan for more. "Yuki… Give it to me." He huskily said, his voice held a bit of restraint as he continued to tease my core with his fingers. "Let me hear you." That was the last thing I heard from him before I cried his name out while I had reached my climax, deeply breathing as he positioned over me and had spread my legs to rest between them.

I felt him groan above me as he slowly entered my throbbing center, my arms had grabbed hold of his arms that was trapping me in between him and the bed. My legs had involuntarily closed on his hips as he fully entered my core and I moaned at how full I was from his length, panting as my core throbbed around him. My body was still adjusting from the slight pain from the intrusion but soon enough the warmth that he emits was enough to ease the pain and my hips had started to move on their own, a sign that it was okay to move.

Aomine was gentle and attentive. His thrusts were tantalizingly slow and with each thrust, it gave a very addicting feeling of wanting more, as if it was teasing me that there was more to come. I had wrapped my arms around his neck as I met his thrusts, his length filling me up again and again, making the both of us groan from the friction. When I had fully adjusted to the feeling, I tugged on his hair and whispered one word before he snapped his eyes to me, darkened by the desire and lust. His thrusts became harsher, rough and it brought the two of us to great heights that we never had experienced before. I could only moan and beg under him as he took control of my body, giving me pleasure by filling me up while I gave him pleasure by tightening around him.

We explored each other's bodies, him giving me love bites while I gave him nail marks from the pleasure. It wasn't long before we reached our climax and Aomine, sensing that I am near my limit, had thrusted more deeply and roughly, his movements were faster as I felt him stretch me in a way that I thought wasn't possible and felt him growl above me as we both released our climax. My walls had tightened around him, milking him as I felt a hot substance in me that made my body convulse from the climax that I had experienced.

We were both breathing heavily as he pulled out of me and slipped the condom off his length, tied a knot on the used condom before throwing it in the bin before he laid beside me and wrapped his arms around me, spooning me from behind. I was sore from the activity but it brought a small smile in my face as I turned in his arms to face him and lightly kissed him, snuggling in his embrace as he played with my hair. With this simple gesture, I looked up at him and contentedly sighed.

"Happy Anniversary, Daiki." I softly smiled before nuzzling on his neck as he chuckled, giving me a kiss on my head as he replied, his voice had that sexy just fucked tone to it and gave shivers down my spine, "That was the best surprise, Yuki. I love you, babe. Happy Anniversary."

"I love you too, Daiki. I'm glad you liked it." I said, quite in a tired voice before I heard him chuckled again and softly murmured on my hair as we both were spent with what we did. I sighed yet again before we fell into a comfortable silence as we drifted to sleep, one that we will never forget for the rest of our lives. Yet the moment I closed my eyes, the feeling of something that will happen was still lurking behind, waiting for its chance to strike, like it was bidding its time to show itself and destroy what we had built but then, I felt into a deep sleep, letting me temporarily forget it and leave it for another day. But for now, we will enjoy this nest stage of our relationship before the storm arrives.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello Everyone! It has been a while since I posted in this site. I am caught up in a very stressful time and I have a lot of things to do that will probably delay my story for a year or so. I hope you will forgive my long absence. The reason is because I am going to have my research defense, final exams, quizzes and preparation for internship which will prevent me from making more chapters (my department/ course bans all usage of phones during duty hours as well as Interviews, Requirements, and a lot more during the internship period will inhibit my activities and hobbies for quite a bit.) I hate not having to think of new chapters but I will try to squeeze my brain for new plots for this story despite being stuck in interviews and etc.**

 **I hope you guys will really forgive me for this absence. I'll give an update when I do finish and had squeezed in a time for making new chapters. Thank you to those who read my story, I truly appreciate you guys, whether you are a silent reader or not, I thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope that I can give you more stories as I graduate or in the years to come. I love you guys! Hopefully, I'll be back with new content.**

 **I was in a writer's block for weeks in this chapter and shout out to a close friend of mine (Whom I won't mention the name of for privacy reasons but you know who you are~), who helped me decide on the one scene for this chapter and got me out of the sinkhole called Writer's Block. Thank you, Woman! I wouldn't have been able to finish this if it weren't for your very blunt answers plus confusing ones. I will have to remember to send you those comics soon once I found the old ones that I lost. -.-**

 **Till then, _Cordelia Michaelis_**


End file.
